This invention relates to a molded plastic mailbox, and, more particularly, to a plastic mailbox which includes a post for support of a mailbox, and wherein the component parts of the mailbox comprise an assembly of premolded plastic components manufactured by blow molding or roto-molding techniques.
Various constructions have been proposed for mailboxes, especially rural mailboxes. By way of example, Hanson, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,902, entitled Multi-Functional Mailbox, discloses a mailbox construction with a newspaper housing supported beneath the mailbox. Barrett et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,618, disclose a mailbox support post which may be used in combination with a stake driven into the ground, such as a steel fence post stake. Kobilarcik et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,954, disclose a mailbox construction manufactured from molded plastic material, including a mounting platform, which is utilized in combination with the mailbox, the assembly being mounted on a post.
The aforesaid disclosures depict items which are useful and yet there has remained the need for the development of an improved molded plastic mailbox assembly, particularly one which can be molded using roto-molding or blow molding techniques. The present invention was devised in order to utilize such techniques in the manufacture of an improved mailbox construction.